<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Yourself by WishPorter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997143">Just Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishPorter/pseuds/WishPorter'>WishPorter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, I just had to, Lukanette, post loveater, sweeties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishPorter/pseuds/WishPorter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then he'll say something. Something that makes her doubt her crush. Something that shakes her to her core. <br/>It takes many somethings but finally she sees him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the day I decided to write this is the day that S5 of Miraculous Ladybug went up on Netflix. It is also the day that I watched the entirety of S5 of Miraculous Ladybug on Netflix.</p><p>This also might be the shortest thing I've ever written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello Ma-Ma-Marinette.” He laughs</p><p>He thought her awkwardness was cute. He thought she was funny. Nobody had ever said those things to her before.</p><p>“That girl’s unbelievably brave.”</p><p>It wasn’t just that he thought she was brave, although that was part of it. Nobody else thought she was brave except Tikki. And Tikki knew she was Ladybug. Luka didn’t. He thought plain, normal Marinette was brave. And he said it with such amazement, such wonder. </p><p>“You’re the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. As clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the first day we met.”</p><p>He confessed his love for her. He told her how amazing he thought she was. He told her he hadn’t been able to get her off his mind since he first saw her. Love at first sight. He hadn’t even expected an answer. He just said it.</p><p> “Kagami might be onto something, you know.”</p><p>No, they weren’t like that. She was crushing on Adrien. He was just a friend. A really good friend. Who was in love with her.</p><p>“ “You know, I’ll be really happy for you and Adrien if it works out. And if it doesn’t? I’ll be here for you.”</p><p>How could he even bear to say that? She got jealous when Adrien so much as spoke to a pretty girl and he knew the girl he was in love with had feelings for someone else. And he was sitting here telling her face to face that he was putting her happiness first. And that he supported whatever decision she would make. But he reminded her of his feelings as well. And that he would be there waiting with open arms or with a kind smile to congratulate her on getting what she wanted. Even if what she wanted wasn't him.</p><p>“It’s alright, Marinette. You can tell me everything or nothing if you prefer. You can be yourself with me, you know? Just yourself.”</p><p>She looked at him. He looked down at her. She had no idea what he saw in her eyes but she looked into his and saw concern, care, love, empathy, compassion and the slighted spark of righteous anger.</p><p>She looked at him and saw a boy who loved her and just genuinely cared and made sure she knew that. </p><p>She looked at him and saw a boy she could talk to. About anything – and just be able to get words out at all. And if she got flustered he didn’t mind. He thought it was cute.</p><p>She looked at him and saw a boy. Not someone she had built into this perfect person in her mind. Not someone she had put on a pedestal with no flaws. Not someone she obsessed over but couldn’t speak to. Not someone she had countless pictures of hung on a cork board in her room like an alter to his perfection. Not someone she endlessly chased but never getting closer. Not someone she hadn’t been able to picture herself dating.</p><p>She saw a boy. Someone who loved her. Someone who shared many of her interests. Someone who trusted her to decide what was best for her and support that decision. Someone who was able to take no for an answer and give her space when she needed it. Someone who would hold her when she cried. Someone who really knew her. Someone who could calm her down with a couple strummed notes. Someone who was good for her. Someone who she’d been imagining as her boyfriend years down the road. </p><p>She looked at him and she finally saw him.</p><p>She saw Luka.</p><p>She wiped her tears away with a smile, raised herself on her tiptoes and let her eyes flutter closed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>